Ivory
by DeviWan
Summary: I was obsessed, I was addicted to him. I let him know of these feelings. His beauty constantly hit me. I hold onto him like a lover would, but I don't love him. There was never any love...I think. But then, what do I know. shounen-ai.Madara/Itachi. enjoy!


Title: Ivory

Pairing: Madara/Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Ivory**

The first time I saw him, he was but a seven year old boy. He was a gennin from that cursed village, and worse, with that snake of a man as his sensei. His other two team-mates were twice his size and almost twice his age, but that didn't stop him from being the strongest of them all. He fought against me for the longest and because he had the sharingan at such young age, I let him live. Just so he could entertain me.

He did his research, clever boy, and found out who I was. He began coming to me for training. He was such a greedy boy, that one; always seeking to get stronger, but never actually wanting the power. I agreed because I had nothing better to do at the time, and trained him...hard. I trained him in all aspects of the shinobi ways. Soon I started to notice that no matter how I trained him, he was still tithe and slender. Not manly at all.

That's when I taught him the art of seduction. Even with the body of a twelve year old, he was able to seduce all type of people. He was beautiful. He had the looks and he knew it all too well. He was a perfect weapon.

When he asked for my help in wiping out his own clan, which was my clan too, I readily agreed. I did little work that night and spent the whole time marvelling at the Death Angel that I have created. That was a night that I'd never forget. That night he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot.

I watched as he slaughtered his kin. Some he stabbed, some he sliced open and some he burnt. He did all this with sparkling tears running down his delicate face. His fragile looking form quivering with barely concealed sobs.

We met at midnight at the old Uchiha shrine. He walked up the stairs with graceful steps, blood dripping from his delicate features. His tears were still running. Itachi had the most miserable look on his face… and I'd never seen anything so beautiful. He'd done it though. He'd killed off what I hadn't. I remembered running my fingers through his blood soaked hair as I held him tight. I'd held him like a lover would, and yet I didn't love him. I could say that I was obsessed, addicted, but no love... never love.

I made him join Akatsuki, so that every movement he made would be reported to me. I assigned him to the Kyuubi boy, just to see him trying to suppress his pain from seeing his old home. I enjoyed everything about him, his happiness, his pain, everything. Seeing his younger brother trying to kill him at the hotel had hurt him a lot, and I enjoyed every moment of his torture. I assigned him missions that required his skills of seducing men and women and I thoroughly enjoyed those missions. I was the one he had to seduce after all.

Disguising myself as a client that he would eventually have to seduce, I came back to the base much happier than when I left.

When my Angel turned twenty-one, all my addictions and obsessions for him poured out. It was bound to happen, though. All those lust and hunger for pale flesh, they were bound to burst. Raw instinct and lust flooded my systems, misting out my voice of reason and logic. In that single night I took my poor angel. His screams of pain turned to groans of pleasure and his whimpers turned to moans of ecstasy. I should have been concerned that night, the logical part of me warned me that it felt too much like a good bye, but the intensity of the pleasure was too much to think. I remembered marking him, touching him, kissing him and making love to him.

In the morning I couldn't find him.

I managed to find him, after running into some Konoha hooligans, but it had been much too late. I watched with frozen bones as he fell from his brother, an unforgiving beautiful smile at his bleeding lips. I had never known pain as intimately as I did then. Something was ripped out of me, something big that kept me alive. That foolish little boy had come and taken what was rightfully mine! He took away my Itachi. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ever replace him!

Would anyone believe that I, the Great Uchiha Madara, would easily give up his hopes and dreams just because one boy died? Even I wouldn't believe myself. But that's exactly what I was doing. I let everything go, because damn it, he'd dead!

So I left a blood clone to tell Sasuke the truth, the whole truth. Of why Itachi did what he did, of the pain Itachi went through just by living. The pain he suffered mentally and physically. I couldn't care less what the younger Uchiha decided to do with this knowledge, it didn't concern me. The boy could suffer and die from guilt for killing the only man that ever loved him for all I care. In fact, that's exactly what I want to happen to him. I've lost my Itachi. It's about time he experienced that kind of loss.

Then I find myself standing at the shore of an unknown beach. I found myself using a jutsu that will kill me in two and a half minutes, just enough time to see him one last time, then lying down and holding Itachi's cold form in my weakening arms.

"I love you, my sweet, sweet Angel," I almost laugh at how easily the words flew out my mouth. I would've mistaken them for lies, had I not felt the raw emotions behind them myself. My biggest regret… was that he would not hear that.

Somehow, along our long passage of wary dance, my obsession and addiction turned into unending love. It's been a long time since I felt this tingling sensation in my chest. But Itachi wouldn't know that. He'd be out there, somewhere in hell… or heaven, completely unaware that, in fact, I do love him after all.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

I gasped and pulled my arms away from him. It felt so real, so very **real**. I'd used the Mengekou Sharingan just catch a glimpse of what would happen if I do decide to train this eight year old. What I got was far beyond anything I could ever imagine.

"Well, will you train me or not?" I looked down at the tiny, seven year old boy who barely reached my stomach... and smirked. I'd almost forgotten how small he was… and how tall I was too. It couldn't hurt to try, even if I ended up dying. At least I'd die with the one I love in my arms.

"Fine," I replied. He seemed a little relief to hear my answer and I smirk wider.

Maybe I'll do something different this time around. Maybe I'll tell him I love him when he's still alive. Only then could I die without regrets.

We turned and walked out of the clearing, following a man made path that leads into the village. He wasn't even bothered that he was bringing a criminal, a stranger to his home village. Foolish boy.

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers, let alone bring one home?" I ask.

"No," he muttered.

I shrug, it made sense I guess. He's strong enough to take care of himself. He had a lot of potential indeed. I made a move to walk faster, but stopped when I spot his neck. If I remember correctly, in my strange vision, I bit him, leaving a mark on his neck. But of course I'm not going to do it now. So instead I reach down with my hand and pinched him where his shoulder and neck met. He jumped away from me in surprise and I smirk. The deed was already done.

A raw, red mark now glowed against his ivory, ivory skin. Ivory: that was the colour of his skin. Oh, how I'd love to break that smoothness.

* * *

Finished. Bit angst, wouldn't you say?  
**Review**.


End file.
